


Wood You?

by Hnybnny



Category: DragonFable (Video Games)
Genre: ILY AYA UR VALID, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 15:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16121897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hnybnny/pseuds/Hnybnny
Summary: Ash is in love, and Lukas is terrible at understanding jokes.





	Wood You?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ayanomaly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayanomaly/gifts).



“Knock knock.”

Lukas paused, hesitating before his confused gaze moved upwards to meet that of the man across the table. “Pardon?”

“Knock. Knock.” Ash Dragonblade repeated, a little more deadpan as he tried to keep his friend’s attention on him and away from the map he was so painstakingly studying.

“Come in?” 

The warrior resisted the urge to physically introduce his forehead to the palm of his hand. “No- that’s not what… You’re supposed to say  _ ‘who’s there’ _ !” 

Blinking for a few moments, Lukas looked much to Ash like a deer in torchlight before realization washed over him. “Oh! I get it! Say it again, yeah?” 

Ash laughed lightly. “Okay- knock knock!”

“Who’s there?”

“Wood.”

Lukas chuckled and went back to analyzing the map as Ash stared at him blankly. The latter exhaled through his nose sharply. 

The man must have realized the silence was a little too suffocating, and glanced up to see Ash torn between tired judgement and confusion. He offered a sheepish smile- “Uh, what do I say next?” 

“Wood  _ who _ .” Ash made a mental note to get him a joke book for Frostval- a quality one, however, not like those pun anthologies that Artix had. 

“Ah- I think I understand now. Once more- please?” 

“Knock knock.”

“Who’s there?”

“Wood.”

Lukas puffed up his chest a bit before answering, “Wood who?”

“ _Wood_ you go on a date with me?”

“Sure!” Lukas answered easily, accompanied by a almost-trademark shining smile.

Now it was Ash’s turn to be taken aback. “You- you will?”

“Of course! When? Tonight is good for me! Well, any night this evening, really. It’s a little slow around here lately, not that I mind.” Lukas’ laugh was like a tinkling bell, music to the warrior of light’s ears. 

Ash stuttered, “Uh, yeah! That’s good for me too.” He wasn’t expecting to get this far. _Really_ wasn’t expecting to. 

Lukas hmm’d, tapping his chin with the edge of his quill in thought. “Maybe… We could get dinner together and then see if there are any plays at the theatre tonight?” 

“Yeah!” Ash then backpedaled, scared of sounding too over-enthusiastic (and not cool). “I mean, yes, that would be great.” He offered a shaky smile, trying to mask his internal giddiness as best he could.

As Ash and Lukas became engrossed in coversation with each other, they failed to notice the innkeeper Serenity standing idly by the bar, clasping to her chest a stack of menus while beaming like a proud mother. 


End file.
